


All of Me

by Prince_Hel



Series: ‘Trust Me’ Universe [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nothing but smut, Smut, yep - you read it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: A glimpse at Carol and Therese's life after wrapping up the events of ‘Trust Me’, now that they finally have the freedom to enjoy their life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps for a lot of you it doesn't make sense that I decided to write this apart, but truth be told: the smut wasn't considered for those 20 chapters ─ in my opinion there wasn't extra space for it, but that doesn't mean that I had no plans for it at all. At one point I wanted to venture and try to write it, so ... here it is :P
> 
> Special thanks to Dreamer_7 & MadisonAvenueDarling, for your respectively opinions and advices when I was feeling unsure.
> 
> Endless of thanks to Ligeria for betaing (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ

* * *

 

Carol pursed her lips, trying not to laugh when Therese cursed under her breath after failing to slide the key to unlock her apartment. Not that anyone could blame her when her girlfriend was behind her, pressing her body against hers, tightening her arms around her waist while she peppered kisses along the length of her neck, making her shudder with pleasure whenever her tongue joined the caresses. They were coming back from one of their dates, incapable of keeping their hands to themselves during the night.

They had been publicly dating for a few weeks now and it was beyond amazing, even better that what they had dared to hope. Finally having the freedom to live their love without barriers was making them fall in love with each other all over again. Though they had not fallen out of love with one another, this time it was a new and different way of how it had happened behind the walls of the center. More often than not, they spent their time together, sometimes alone and sometimes with Rindy’s company, although Abby and Genevieve had somehow even managed to convince them to go on double dates from time to time because, quoting them, _“As much as we understand the honeymoon phase at the beginning, you can't ignore your beautiful and amazing friends forever.”_

Not that it bothered them really, they liked to spend time with them but it limited their privacy and with all the teasing Abby still did, Therese always got self-conscious and she would think twice before doing something to give Carol’s friend more ammo. Those days were when the blonde was the one seeking contact because no matter how much Therese and Abby’s friendship had grown, for the young brunette all the teasing was still too much and she couldn’t ignore it or roll her eyes at it like Carol did.

Nonetheless, every one of their dates was amazing. Therese learned pretty quickly that Carol didn’t like extremely fancy places where most of the patrons were snobs who didn’t know how to enjoy themselves because all during her marriage, she’d had to be in those kind of places. This worked perfectly fine for Therese since she didn’t like those places either. It was quite the image to see Carol enjoying herself with something as small as a simple dinner, eating a burger and feeding Therese some french fries.

On today’s date, Carol drove them to Niagara Falls State Park. It took her awhile and Abby’s help (and more money than she will ever admit though it was going to be so worth it) but she had managed to organize a dinner for them at the Observation Tower’s balcony after the hours of operation. She remembered when Therese told her about her desire to go to see Niagara Falls in one of their earlier conversations but hadn’t had the chance yet. It was clear why, even if she didn’t say it. When Carol found herself with the opportunity to have a life again, she knew she would take her. Besides, she didn’t know her ‘new’ place of residence and she thought it would be great idea to go together for the first time, spending the day as tourists on vacation. While they were wandering around, holding hands, they exchanged knowing looks and soft smiles, knowing they would return, next time with Rindy.

When night fell and Carol finally guided Therese to the Observation Tower – because every time the brunette mentioned going there, the blonde diverted them to another place – she knew she would do it all again when her green eyes widened in surprise before looking at her in wonder. There was a formally arranged table for two with covered dishes Carol had ordered for them from Therese’s favorite restaurant and a bottle of wine. But the beauty of it was to have Niagara Falls as a background landscape, though they ended up looking at each other most of the night.

And by the way they had been doing it, after seeing the way their eyes darkened every time they caught a glimpse of the other, smiling flirtatiously, or when they reached to brush a delicate but intentional caress on the other’s hand or arm or leg – they knew they were going to take the last step in their relationship. In the end, it had been Therese who had rushed them back to the car to make their way back to the apartment.

“Carol, please,” she moaned, closing her eyes when she felt Carol’s tongue on the shell of her ear. “I need to be able to focus to open the door and you are not making it easy.”

The blonde laughed softly without backing down. “Darling, you are opening a door, not a safe box.”

“Yeah well, it feels as such when I have you doing distracting things to me.” She sighed deeply before trying again, this time determined to succeed.

“I've barely begun,” she whispered against her ear.

Therese’s breath became laborious when Carol took her earlobe to nibble it, making her hands shake slightly but she tried to open the door once again, feeling victorious when she was able to slip the key into the lock. She didn’t attempt to open it though, much too distracted when she felt Carol unwind her fingers from the hold on her waist to slide them down her thighs and begin to pull up the skirt of her dress slowly.

“Carol …” Therese wasn’t even sure if she was trying to stop her again or ask for more.

“If you don’t want to give your neighbors a free show, you need to open that door, right now.”

The sheer desperation in Carol’s voice was what made Therese react. She opened the door with such a sudden movement that if her girlfriend hadn't had some sort of hold on her, she would have tumbled her way into the apartment. In the next second, the click of the door closing was heard and Carol reached for Therese before she even had the chance to put the keys on the table, turning her towards her to claim her lips in a searing kiss before swirling around to back her down against the door.

Therese shivered when Carol’s fingers faintly brushed her legs in order to take a hold of the hem of her skirt, pulling it up to her hips where she placed her hands. She squealed against the blonde’s mouth as she lifted her off the ground, making her wrap her legs around the slender waist at the same time she dropped the keys to the floor without any care so she could tangle her fingers in Carol’s hair. Therese felt a rush of heat between her legs when she felt fingertips softly and slowly caressing their way up the side of her thighs in a teasing way, causing her body to arch involuntarily.

“Carol ...” she spoke against her lips, not even wanting to stop kissing her for a second. “Take us to bed.”

Carol hummed her approval but instead of placing Therese back on the floor as the brunette was expecting, she secured her hold on her by sliding her arms under her ass so she could carry her to the bedroom. They stumbled their way there between laughs, taking longer than usual to arrive because this time it was Therese who was distracting Carol as she walked, making her stop from time to time so the blonde was able to work her up just as much.

Arriving at the room, Carol laid down Therese on the bed, chuckling in delight when her girlfriend intertwined her fingers behind her neck to yank her down when she attempted to straighten herself. “I’m not going anywhere, I want this as much as you do,” she whispered reassuringly before kissing her lips tenderly.

Therese felt herself blushing beyond the adorable blush she already had due to the exchange of kisses and caresses. She knew she was acting desperately anxious, she was awfully aware of it but it wasn’t entirely her fault when Carol looked like that. It had always been quite a challenge to ignore her desire for her girlfriend but now that she finally had the chance to have her, it was proving to be impossible to control herself. The young woman observed the way Carol straightened up, flicking her head to the side to toss her hair from her face, finding it hard to breathe when the woman gave her that characteristic sexy smile of hers and began to unbutton her vest.

Because that was the other thing, she was wearing another sexy suit – this time dark green. It wasn’t the only thing she wore when they were together but she had tested over time the effect suits had on Therese and today it was as if Carol had purposefully planned everything in order to drive her crazy. And she was succeeding. Therese propped herself up on her arms, enthralled by the tantalizing way Carol was caressing the buttons before undoing them but when only one remained, the young woman sat up, holding Carol’s wrists to stop her.

Before the blonde had a chance to ask if everything was okay, Therese uncovered Carol’s stomach, nuzzling the skin with her nose before placing an open-mouthed kiss right over her navel. Carol licked her lips when Therese leaned back to search her gaze, seeing the way her pupils dilated when she unfastened the last button, her fingers brushing beneath the vest lapels so she could uncover what it was still hiding.

Therese didn’t need to see Carol half-naked to know she was dating the most gorgeous woman on the planet, so the reaction of her body to it wasn’t really surprising. She could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears and when she stood up to be able to slide the garment down Carol’s arms, she became aware of her now slightly shaking hands. She felt as if she was unwrapping a gift – the gift she had wanted her entire life. She couldn’t stop her gaze wandering to the now uncovered part, though she didn’t get too far, her eyes finding the way Carol’s chest lifted up and down as if she was out of breath, fascinating. Therese knew it was more likely because of seeing the blonde’s breasts clad in a lacy black bra.

The young woman bit back a smile when she saw Carol’s skin erupting in goosebumps when she drew with her fingertips the outline of the garment, purposefully touching the skin and the tiny gasp Carol let out when she pulled at it softly to slide the tip of her index finger, was music to her ears. The green eyes lifted in order to see the way her girlfriend closed her eyes the moment her nail grazed against her nipple and Therese leaned up on her toes to kiss the neck she was leaving at her mercy.

Teeth dug softly against Carol’s pulse point, causing her to moan and place her hands on Therese’s shoulders, wanting to bring her closer to her, but when she felt the fabric of her dress under her fingers, she opened her eyes at the time her hands moved towards Therese’s back so she could brush her hair over one of her shoulders in order to unzip the currently annoying clothing. It was a little hard to focus when the brunette was now suckling softly at her neck, with the clear intention of leaving a mark and her hands were palming her breasts over her bra.

But Carol wanted nothing more than to feel all of her against her body, to not have any barrier between them. She fought against her desire to lose herself in Therese’s ministrations for the time being, in order to slip down the zipper with one hand while the other caressed the exposed skin, making a shiver go down to Therese’s spine, causing her to arch against the other woman’s body – who willingly wrapped her in her arms – her actions coming to a halt so she could bury her face against the skin of her neck.

When Therese lifted her head to look at Carol, the blonde was already leaning down to kiss her, this time in a soft but seductive way, her tongue brushing Therese’s lips and the young woman didn’t hesitate to allow her way into her mouth, her own tongue anxious to swirl softly around Carol’s. It was then that Carol took her girlfriend’s hands away from her body so she could separate their bodies enough to make Therese’s dress slip down her body without stopping kissing her. But once the dress was puddled on the floor, she _had_  to look.

Therese bit her lip shyly, feeling self-conscious, completely aware that it was silly because she knew that Carol was attracted to her in every way. And this was the first time she had felt this nervous when she showed herself like this. She knew she had a nice body and she’d had proof that other people found her desirable but with Carol, everything was different. With her, everything mattered like never before. Holding her breath, she looked away from Carol for a moment, until the woman _growled_ and Therese saw the way her eyes traveled up and down her body slowly, taking her in, her pupils widening.

“You are so fucking…” she trailed off because her brain couldn’t come up with the exact word to explain how perfect she really was. “God, Therese.”

Carol’s lips were against hers in the next second, all the softness now gone, claiming the other woman’s mouth with desperation until they were panting for air. Their palms wandered over newly discovered territory but there was so much to touch that they were fumbling around until Therese’s hands ran against Carol’s pants. She avoided her girlfriend’s lips – who whined slightly, making her smile – to lower her gaze, feeling how Carol rested her forehead against her head while Therese brushed her knuckles against the other woman’s taut stomach to unbutton the garment. Her hands slid beneath the fabric once she was able to do it, from Carol’s hips towards her ass, pushing it down with the motion.

Carol’s eyes fluttered closed, shivering with pleasure at the way Therese’s hands felt – the way her nails scratched lightly her skin, although she was aware that her girlfriend was holding back, wanting to get her naked before losing herself in her. When the pants fell to her feet, Carol stepped out of her high-heels so she could get rid of them but before Therese had the chance to admire her, her girlfriend took her face in her hands to kiss her wholeheartedly, pushing her body with hers to prompt her to lay on the bed.

They fell upon it, settling comfortably while their mouths traveled along whatever part of skin that was closest to them at the moment until Therese threw her leg over Carol’s hip, pushing her on her back so she was able to straddle her, resting her weight on her thighs. The young woman placed her hands on Carol’s hips but before her eyes could roam over her body at mercy, she saw the way the blonde looked away nervously. It only lasted for a fleeting second but it was more than enough for Therese to see the vulnerability in the other woman.

She ended up reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms naturally, feeling herself blushing when her breasts were revealed. Carol’s gaze was drawn to them right away, causing Therese’s heart to beat furiously against her chest when she saw with absolute clarity how the grey eyes turned black. Now that she had distracted the blonde, she took her sweet time to sweep her body with her eyes, feeling how her own body grew warmer until she was incapable of keeping her hands still.

“You are ridiculously stunning, Carol,” she whispered in a husky voice, placing her hands on Carol’s shoulders, kneading the soft skin before hooking her thumbs under the bra straps.

Carol’s hands were brushing her knees, finally resting them on her thighs for a moment before continuing their way up to her hips while Therese kept pulling the garment down slowly, as if she was torturing herself, delaying it for as long as possible. Carol bit her lower lip, her heart racing, when she felt the fabric of the lace brushing her nipples, listening to the way Therese’s breath hitched when the garment was pulled down enough. The brunette didn’t finish her task, leaving Carol’s bra around her waist, her hands moving to caress the underside of her breasts with trembling but eager fingers.

Moving her arms in order to free them from the straps, Carol got rid of the bra completely to then place her hands behind Therese’s head. She lowered herself down, her nose nuzzling the valley of her breasts before making her way to one of them, tickling the nipple with her breath before circling the tip of her tongue around it at a slow pace, causing Carol to moan and raise her hips against her. Nails scraped Therese’s scalp when she pressed her lips against the skin to suck the nub, her tongue still stroking it while her hand reached to fondle the other.

Carol was trying really hard to make her brain work so she could move her hands because there was nothing she wanted more than to touch Therese, to drive her crazy as she was doing to her, but it was as if her brain had suffered a short circuit the moment her girlfriend began to touch her. She couldn’t do anything else beyond moaning while her body arched towards lips and hands, wanting – no,  _needing_  more. It didn’t help her case when she felt Therese rising up on her knees so her hand could travel lower over her abdomen, causing her to spread her legs a bit when her fingers ghosted her sex against her panties before pulling the fabric to the side.

Therese lifted her head, releasing her breast with a soft pop, to look at Carol, waiting for the blonde to feel her eyes on her to look back. When she did, Therese brushed the tips of her fingers between Carol’s folds, causing her to moan. The brunette leaned forward, overtaken by the intense pang of desire at feeling how soaked Carol was, all because of her, capturing the other woman’s mouth right in the middle of a cry. Tongues moved against the other while Therese’s fingers began to move with dexterity. Carol was finally able to move her hands from her girlfriend’s head to her shoulders, her nails digging softly into the skin when she felt Therese’s fingers pushing against her entrance teasingly.

“Therese …” she panted against the other woman’s mouth and when she licked her lips, her tongue also caressed her girlfriend’s lips.

Moving her head backwards a bit so she could look at Carol’s face, Therese slipped two fingers inside her very slowly, admiring the way her features contorted with pleasure, enjoying the way her mouth formed an O while her eyes shut tightly and the way her chest stopped moving when she held her breath for a brief moment before moaning without restraint. Therese was trying not to lose track of the erotic sensation of the tight wet warmness surrounding her fingers, though her hips shifted subconsciously, wanting to relieve the throbbing she was feeling between her own legs.

Carol began to buck her hips into Therese’s hand and it didn’t take them long to find a steady rhythm that had the blonde writhing beneath her girlfriend’s body soon enough. Therese frowned with frustration when she felt the underwear scraping against her hand with every move she made. For a moment, she considered the idea of stopping to get rid of the inconvenient garment but since that would mean taking her hands or lips – which at the moment were tracing a path of open-mouthed kisses from her shoulder to the breast she hadn’t given enough attention to yet – away from Carol, she rejected the idea in the next second.

She managed to settle her hand under the fabric in a better position that now was causing her palm to press against Carol’s clit whenever she moved and curled her fingers inside her. Carol trembled and tensed, feeling a delicious shockwave of pleasure every time Therese’s fingers went deeper after every thrust, hitting the right spot, something that was happening more and more often once the brunette realized the reactions her movements caused. Carol reached to take a fistful of Therese’s hair, lowering her gaze towards her as she pressed her closer to her body when she felt her suck her nipple, making her curse at the pleasurable sensation.

Therese lifted her gaze, not willing to stop flicking her tongue against the hard bud; green meeting gray, feeling the inner walls beginning to clench around her fingers with a force that caused the blonde to close her eyes, throwing her head back into the pillow before arching her back from the bed. The brunette ended up raising her head in time to see Carol’s blush intensifying and she wondered if it could be possible to come by simply watching another person’s orgasm. Because when she looked at the way Carol’s body shook, feeling her nails dragging on her skin in a way that bordered on painful while she jerked her hips erratically – she felt a fiery flood of arousal that made her feel light headed and as Carol moaned her name in the most sexy way she ever heard, her body erupted in goosebumps in a violent way that almost made her tremble.

Therese didn’t stop moving her hand, following the beat of Carol’s hips still moving subconsciously to prolong her high, peppering soft kisses on her face. Nonetheless, the motions slowly came to a halt. Carol was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath before opening her eyes and when she did, the image in front of her made her feel a throb between her legs as if she hadn’t had release just a moment ago: Therese had straightened up, sitting on Carol’s lap, licking her soaked fingers, her tongue snaking around them in an alluring way, letting out soft but oh so provocative sounds of pleasure.

Carol could do nothing but watch, until she tugged Therese down by her wrist, capturing her mouth in the moment their bodies flushed together, moaning when they kissed with passion. The brunette didn’t even realize she’d been flipped over until Carol pushed back, looking at her with eyes full of desire before lowering her head to kiss and lick her way along her body, settling comfortably between Therese’s legs after getting rid of each of the remaining garments on their bodies. Carol nudged her cheek against the inner thigh to then place a kiss on it while her hands slid for the other side until she was able to hook them in the juncture of her hips, pulling her closer to her.

She bit her lip, glancing at the swollen dripping lips, feeling her tongue tingling at the temptation to lick away every drop of that wetness. Even when she was craving eagerly to do it, Carol keep teasing her girlfriend by kissing and nibbling the inner thighs, leaving several red marks on the skin that she then soothed with soft kisses, her tongue softly brushing her groin. Whenever she moved to the other side, she purposely breathed heavily near Therese’s sex, causing her to lift her hips and willingly spread her legs even more in a desperate attempt to lure the blonde.

“Carol … _please_ , I need you …” she whined, writhing restlessly.

It surprised both of them when Therese actually screamed, feeling the confident touch of Carol’s tongue – who moaned in delight at finally being able to taste her – against her warm sex, the tip parting her lips so she could flattened it in order to lick her slit, gathering the most she could of the fluids. Therese’s eyes widened before she closed them, placing her hands over her face while she half-moaned, half-sobbed at the overwhelming sensation of Carol’s tongue now lapping at her entrance. When Carol’s hands slid upwards to knead her breasts, Therese didn’t knew if she should ask for more or beg her to stop.

But the blonde slowed down her movements in the next second, even stopping for a moment to relish Therese’s taste. “I reaffirm what I said – you are truly addictive.”

The young woman managed a shaky laugh that turned into a moan when Carol resumed her attention, kissing her outer lips before her tongue joined, this time moving it around her sex in a slower way but equally as effective as before. Therese lifted her hips, seeking more and Carol took the opportunity to dip her tongue inside her, moving her hands to her ass to maintain her in that position, being able to push in and out, everytime deeper, pressing her tongue against the inner walls in circles, her moans making very clear how much she was enjoying the exquisite feast, the vibrations driving the brunette crazier. It was when Therese lunged against her mouth that Carol moved her hands to her belly, coaxing her girlfriend to lean the rest of her body back on the bed, her tongue slipping out, licking her way up to her clit.

Therese’s fingers tangled in Carol’s hair at the time her tongue made contact with the overly sensitive nub. The way she was being licked slowly, a gentle pressure exerted every time Carol’s tongue moved up and down and then in circles, made her turn her head towards the pillow in an attempt to bite it to contain her groans but she ended up biting her own shoulder when Carol began to suck on her clit lightly, increasing the vigor of her suctions as Therese moved her hips needingly. She lazily opened her eyes, feeling the slight jerks taking over her body that were gaining force, looking down to the woman between her legs; Carol’s name came out of her lips in a broken cry, her body tightening in that delicious and pleasurable way while her hands fell onto the mattress where she clutched the blankets when she found the dark gray eyes looking mesmerizingly at her with unadulterated lust.

Carol kept her mouth attached to Therese’s sex until she felt her girlfriend’s legs pressing against the sides of her head. So after placing a last kiss on her mound, she kissed her way up her body, Therese’s arms wrapping around her shoulders when her torso pressed against hers and the slickness that in other circumstances would made them feel uncomfortable, made them smile at each other endearingly. Carol licked her lips, tasting Therese’s sweat mixed with her wetness, causing the brunette to see in slow motion the way Carol’s tongue glided over her lower lip before doing the same with the upper one … the very same tongue that had just done wonders to her.

She took the blonde’s face between her hands, tugging her down while she lifted her head from the pillow to reach Carol’s lips as soon as possible. Therese moaned when she tasted herself, her tongue delving inside to stroke the other sensually, imitating the sexual act. Carol bucked her hips instinctively when Therese’s tongue made her feel a pang of arousal, making her girlfriend break the kiss to bite her lip when their sexes brushed together. They remained still for a moment, Therese freeing Carol’s lip, resting her head back to the pillow while the other woman breathed deeply, attempting to control herself but when their eyes met again, Carol repeated the action, causing them to cry out.

Therese was still sensitive from her recent orgasm but her body was more than ready for Carol, every single part of her craving more of her girlfriend. She started to move her hips against Carol’s who leaned on one arm, separating her body from the other necessary so she could reach between their legs with her other arm to part their folds, assuring that their clits would stroke against the other with every motion from now on. Carol bent her legs a little, settling them behind Therese’s thighs, resting her forehead against the other woman’s while she lifted her torso, propping up on her forearms, to have a better control when she began to thrust with purpose, their wetness causing her to grind deliciously.

“Carol …” she gasped against her lips, her fingernails dragging from her shoulders to her hips, where she gripped strongly.

They kept their eyes locked, the brightening desire they could see in them making it easier to fight against the natural reaction of closing them at the growing pleasure affecting their bodies. But this time they didn’t want to miss a single thing about the way their girlfriend’s features contorted in satisfaction, or the way they smiled between moans whenever their entire bodies shuddered after a particular twist of their hips, or the way their lips remained parted because it was impossible to not make a sound at every sensation. It was the most breathtaking and arousing image they had ever seen.

Carol broke the moment briefly, lowering her head towards Therese’s breasts, ghosting the skin with her lips before biting the nipple gently and then flicking her tongue over it, moving afterwards to the other to repeat the same action where she could suck for a few seconds before she felt Therese’s hands tangling in her hair, urging her up as she shifted her hips to meet every thrust in a now erratic rhythm which Carol reciprocated with enthusiasm. It was intoxicating to feel the tremors rushing through every part of their body and watching how the other was experiencing the very same thing.

They became enraptured by the other’s orgasm in a way that was different from the first time because now they were taking the other over the edge simultaneously. It was an enticing lustful mess; mouths and tongues brushing together without really kissing, swallowing their whimpers as their hands reached for skin to sink their nails while their bodies arched towards the other, chests flushing together once more as they felt their fluids flowing down, Carol’s over her thighs and Therese’s over her buttocks.

Their heads pressed cheek-to-cheek while they tried to regulate their breathing that was hitting against the other’s ear. After a moment, Carol lifted her head and Therese nuzzled against it with her nose and lips, still not willing to give up their closeness but the blonde only moved to be able to join their lips, kissing her with slow tenderness. Carol chuckled when she settled next to Therese, who ended up rolling along with her, half of her body over the blonde’s, her legs wrapping around one of Carol’s and an arm holding her waist possessively.

“Do you have plans of letting me go anytime soon?” Carol teased, running her fingertips over the arm that was on her, the other under Therese hugging her closer, lowering her gaze to look at the woman in her arms with fondness, understanding quite well the feeling that was affecting her girlfriend.

“No, not really,” she said with conviction but her voice was completely relaxed. She moved on Carol’s shoulder to look at her while her girlfriend shifted slightly so they could see each other but keeping Therese’s body on her. “Do you have a problem with it?”

Shaking her head no, she smiled, enamoured. “The opposite, darling.” Therese chuckled giddily against her lips when they met one more time, raising a hand to stroke Carol’s cheek.

Once they broke apart, the young woman sighed. “Carol.” She sounded serious and the blonde worried for a fleeting moment.

“Yes?”

“Are you aware that after this you are completely ruined?” Carol frowned with confusion. “Yes, I mean, before this you still had the faintest chance to walk away, but now …” She made an expression as if what she was about to say pained her. “You have to deal with the fact that you are going to put up with me forever.”

The blonde laughed in delight and even when the other woman was laughing too, she could see the almost imperceptible nervousness in her. She cupped her face with one hand, looking straight into the green eyes. “Therese, I didn’t need to be intimate with you to know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” She slid her thumb over her lower lip. “I have been yours since a long time ago; this was only the physical proof.”

Therese’s eyes softened and she leaned up to kiss her with emotion. “I’m yours too, Carol.”

“Oh, I know.” She smiled smugly, resting her forehead against Therese, but the love was palpably obvious in her. She could joke about it but the truth was was that she melted every time the young woman made clear how much she wanted her.

“That’s good. But just so there’s no any misunderstanding, I’m planning on showing you often.” She blushed at her straightforwardness but she managed to smile coquettishly.

Carol backed away a little to narrow her eyes at her girlfriend. “Hmm, really, that’s the only reason for it?” She pursed her lips, trying to fake offense.

“Obviously.” She caressed Carol’s back with one hand, moving to kiss from her shoulder to her collarbone. “It has nothing to do with the fact that I’m incapable of keeping my hands or lips away from you because you are the most desirable woman in the world and I want you like crazy.”

Shivering at Therese’s words, the blonde skimmed her hands over the other body, reaching her ass to pull her closer to her. “I beg to differ because you are that woman.” The brunette raised her head to glare at her briefly and Carol laughed, knowing that dealing with those subjects would be like running in circles with them. “At one point, we will need to be socially functional though.” The worshiping her body was going through resumed, making her sigh in delight. “But I don’t think the world should count with us this weekend,” she admitted knowingly.

With that, both of them searched the other’s lips at the same time. Hands held heads so they could deepen the kiss with affection. This time, when their fingers started to wander over skin while they cuddled between giggles and kisses, they weren’t looking to arouse, they were selfishly – and in vain – looking to calm their need for the other. It was a peculiar sensation, to be satisfied and overjoyed and still feeling the desire for _more_. But it was reassuring when they looked in the other’s eyes, knowing it was okay since they were able to see the same sentiment in the other.

It was more than okay.


End file.
